1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a tool for applying metal foil, most commonly copper foil, to the margins of glass panels such as those used in stained glass windows. After the foil is applied to the panels, it is tinned and individual panels are then soldered together at their edges to form a complete assembly. The foil is normally, adhesively backed. It is most commonly supplied in coils wound on paper cores with a removable paper backing covering the adhesively coated surface.
2. Prior Art
The foil has in the past been applied to the edge of the glass panel by hand. A strip of foil is aligned with the panel edge and then the opposite sides of the foil strip are bent over so that the foil wraps about the edge of the glass panel.